True Puppy
by AngelOfThursday67
Summary: A simple trip in the woods makes a awkward situation for Stiles SCILES and slight SCALLISON
**Authors note:**

 **So this was a story that I really liked I read it from one of my fav authors LycoX go check out the stories they are awesomeeeeeeeeee but this I thought was a great story and I want to write my own version hope you guys like it please review is really makes my day and also PM me any Teen Wolf story ideas (sorry only Teen Wolf I'm kindda obsessed at the moment) anyway… ENJOYYY**

Stiles and Scott went into the woods to explore this strange noise that the residents of Beacon Hill were complaining about. Poor sheriff Stilinski was getting complaints day by day of this noise that would occur at 2:00 in the morning sharp and stop at 2:30 sharp. It was this strange gurgling noise and it was really loud. The werewolves sometimes had to find sound proof rooms since the noise really affected them. Stiles called them all wusses since Derek told none of the werewolves to explore the noise since if it messed with them so much there had to be something not right.

Night fell upon Beacon Hill once again and the noise started once again but none of the werewolves were affected except Scott.

Stiles came to Scott house since he had another one of his brilliant ideas that usually ended badly. Because Stiles never thought about anything he thought it would be a fantastic idea to surprise Scott and come through his window instead of the front door. With great difficulty Stiles scaled the pipe that run up the house and climb up it. Around half way he finally understood that this was a terrible idea, yet he still kept climbing. Once he reached to top he spent a minute or two composing himself. He then quietly crawled around making sure to be as quiet as possible when he reached the window he realized it was open and was about to jump through and scream boo when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Stiles I can hear your heat beat just come in"

"I hate you wolfy powers they always have to ruin everything" Stiles whinnied and ungracefully landed in Scotts bedroom with a loud thump.

Stiles turned and saw Scott lying on his bed with a book over his head reading silently.

"sooooo Scotty what you doing"

"what do you think I'm doing" came a sarcastic reply "really Stiles I didn't know you could go that low"

"ok I'm the sarcastic on here" Stiles replied rolling his eyes. He made his way across the room until he was sitting next to Scott on his bed. "so Scotty I had an idea-"

"what is it this time" Scott said cutting Stiles off knowing whatever Stiles was planning Scott would have to go no matter if he wanted to or not and knowing their luck it wouldn't end well.

"well since all of the other wolves are wusses" Stiles paused to look at Scott but his expression hadn't change "I thought we would go into the woods and find this noise, that everyone is complaining about. Might save the sheriff station to do some actual work without all these complaints coming through" Stiles continued with enthusiasm clear in his voice. Stiles sat watching Scott waiting for a reply

" I cant believe I'm actually going to say this" Scott paused " But I'll go I have been having this feeling all night to go into the woods and I think it might be for a reason"

"OHHHH YEAH THAT'S THE SPIRT" Stiles screamed jumped up and down

Scott winced by the sudden loudness "what the hell Stiles calm down"

"alright sorry I'm just a little exited"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

After a short drive to the preserve Stiles trusty blue jeep came to a halt and both boys jumped out. Scott stopped for a moment sniffing the air and then turned to Stiles

"this way I can smell someone" Scott then looked at Stiles funny "and they freaking stink!

"ohhhhh this is going to be fun"

"why are you always to excited about everything this could actually be dangerous, but noooooooo the hyper active teen is always excited about everythinggg " Scott said in a mocking voice

"Oi that's not fair I just want to have fun" Stiles replied laughing "come on let's find this stink bomb of a person.

They started walking Scott sniffing the air and Stiles following behind cracking the occasional bath joke or wolf joke to Scott annoyance. They kept walking though when they were almost their Stiles started to notice a horrible smell is smelt like a thousand rotting bodies and screwed his nose up. He looked over at Scott and couldn't help wondering what is must be like for he with super smell and everything. Suddenly Scott just stopped and Stiles nearly ran into him.

"there she is" Scott said quietly and sure enough there was an old women sitting there laughing the gurgling laugh that they had been hearing for days now.

She spoke in a scratchy voice the sounded like it belonged on someone dead "Wolfe has finally come"

Before Scott could say anything Stiles piped up behind him and started walking in front of him speaking loudly

"so you have been here for like what 6 days waiting here for Scott" Stiles laughed "and annoying everyone in this dammed town what do you want with Scott that's so important?" Stiles almost yelled

Stiles was about to give another shot or well chosen words to the strange women when she said some munbo jumbo words and laughed hysterically. Stiles then ran past Scott and got his trusty bat and started walking towards the women.

"Stiles…."Scott said nervously behind him

"not now Scott" Stiles continued to advance before the strange women ready to swing his bat-

"Stiles?!"

"Scott not now just shut up" Stiles said getting annoyed he got his bat ready in swing position when he was just about to swing and knock this weirdo out she ran away.

"alright then officially weird but she's gone now. Stiles said happily" Lets go get a pizza" Stiles turned around to give Scott a high five when he noticed that Scott was nowhere to be seen. Stiles looked around more expecting to see Scott jump out from behind a tree and start laughing. But nothing happened.

"Scott?" Stiles said nervously

"Scott?!"

Stiles was starting to get a little freaked out. He was about to call Scott's phone when he heard a small bark he looked down and noticed Scott clothes on the ground. Then to his surprise the clothes moved! What the hell?

He cautiously begun to pick up the navy blue T-shirt when another small bark rang out again Stiles then quickly picked up the T-shirt to revel a small white wolf puppy!

"oh god…...oh no…oh my god" Stiles said panicking Scott it that you?

The small wolf puppy gave a small bark and shook himself off. The stunned teenager picked up Scott and started laughing earning a growl and a small bite. Stiles wasn't sure where he should take Scott. So he started making his way towards the jeep and buckled Scott in. OH god what was he going to do. There was only one place he could take him. Once he arrived at his destination he made sure Scott couldn't get out and made his way to the front steps and rang the doorbell.

A short hair red head opened the door "Stilinski what are you doing here"

His association with Scott didn't bother Victoria but where Stiles was Scott was sure to be here soon. She didn't like the idea of Allison dating a werewolf but she didn't want to d=boy dead he dint want to become a werewolf but Gerard would want to make all werewolves dead.

"uhhhh well something… happened…that I'm stiles having trouble believing and its freaking me out…..I don't know what to do or where to go….. and you know Derek and Scott don't have to best relationship.

Chris showed up behind the door curious what was going on "alright Stiles calm down tell us what happened" Victoria soothed while her husband watched in the background.

"why don't a show you" and he ran back to his jeep leaving two extremely confused adults behind. He rushed to his jeep and picked Scott up in his arms and carried him carefully back to Victoria and Chris. When he saw the two adults Scott started whinnying and wriggling.

"ok calm down scotty" Stiles said quietly Scott stopped struggling but was still very tense.

When stiles bought Scott over Chris and Victoria looked surprised but they didn't seem to know is was Scott in Stiles arms.

"Stiles there are no wolves in California so how the hell did you manage to find a freaking wolf puppy" Chris said surprised

Raising Puppy Scott up while he gave a small whimper, Stiles told the the two of how he came across this puppy. "Well… Scott and I were in the woods looking for the weird noise. And then, then we came across this really old lady who liked to laugh way too much for my likin'. Stuff, like it tends too happened and well… She kind of… Oh boy, she turned Scott into this puppy."

The two adults looked at him for several seconds before looking at one another wondering if whether or not they should believe what they had just heard. Witchcraft wasn't something they particularly dealt with too often and to change someone's form took a considerable amount of power. And if what the boy was saying was true, then Beacon Hills was likely about to come under threat from a Witch.

Allison then chose to show up and greeted Stiles in surprise. Puppy Scott started to squirm in his hands so much that stiles started yelling

"wohh buddy calm down"

Scott then bit Stiles and Stiles no choise but to put him on the ground and the little guy quickly ran towards Allison. Even forcing his way past the legs of her parents. The lovely young Argent giggled at the sight of the little white Wolf and even picked him up. Who eagerly started to lick on her face with happy barks. "You're so cute!" laughed the girl while her parents and Stiles looked on awkwardly at the scene.

"Sweety ?" Began her father, making her look at him to see amusement and pure horror written all over his face.

"Yeah daddy?"

He wasn't even sure how to tell her this as it just wasn't often someone you knew got turned into a puppy of all things! And her boyfriend. How would she react would she be alright?

Victoria wasn't even sure of it either but Stiles it seemed would be the one to take care of it. "While I'm happy that you're happy with the little guy bein' in your arms and all… and licking you face and wagging that little tail There's one tiny litte thing ya might wanna know about him."

"He's not dangerous is he? Because he is just way too cute and adorable to be dangerous!" "I mean look at his little brown eyes and OMG how old is he. His paws are way to big for his body." She laughed " he's so cute I just want to cuddle him all day" she squealed that caused puppy Scott to whine with his puppy hearing plus werewolf hearing that wayyyy to much

"ohh little guy did I scare you" she gave him a big kiss on his forehead and the Scott barked happily "anyway whats the problem is he dangerous?"

Stiles shook his head quickly at that. "No, no not at all. Just the opposite in fact Stiles smiled nervously . But that puppy? Yeah that cute puppy…well…um….how….do….i put this…. Well That's, that's Scott."

She looked at him in slight confusion over that. "You already named him?" she said sadly Cause darn it! She wanted to name the little white guy maybe snowball, or winter something white related but Scott was an….. interesting name.

Nervous laughter escaped the boy before answering. "Ohh no. I mean that's Scott. You know, the guy you were seeing? "Your ex-boyfriend The guy who's a Werewolf?" "the one with the puppy brown eyes"

Allison gave him a very doubtful look over that. "Stiles… I don't wanna sound rude but have you been drinking? Or maybe hit your head?" "because last time I checked I knew Scott was a werewolf… . not a white puppy?

"Trust me, I wish it was either of those things. But that? That really is him!"

She still seemed doubtful, but she looked down at the adorable Wolf puppy who was quick to lick her on the face again . Making her smile. "Scott? Is that really you?"

A bark was her answer and her shoulders started to shake, making the three wonder if she was about to break down into tears. But they quickly found out that wasn't the case at all as loud laughter escaped her. Allison practically had tears coming out of her eyes from all the laughter while Scott just gave a mournful whine over her reaction.

"wait sorry to interrupt this moment but Scott" Scott ears perked up and looked at Chris "Scott can you shift"

Stiles was curious since they hadn't tried that. Scott looked a little scared for a moment before Allison put him on the ground. He sat down and they all saw his scrunch his eyes up tight. The all gasped as the noticed his little white claws grow slightly longer and darker. His ears grow taller and he legs grow a little higher. The fur around his face grew a little longer and made him look a but like a lion. And when he opened his eyes he had blood red eyes still. When he noticed this was his shift and the look of amusement of everyone's face he put his muzzle to the ground his bum in the air wagging his tail and gave the loudest growl he could ( witch wasn't very loud). Allison practically screamed he was so cute and when she did he dropped to the ground with his paws over his ears and scrunching his eyes up whining loud enough to make everyone concerned. When Allison stopped realizing she was hurting Scott he stop up and everyone noticed the small amount of blood dripping down his ears.

'ohh god" Allison whispered

Scott shook his head whining Stiles spoke up

"he doesn't blame you" he looked at Scott "I've been thinking because this has happened a few time I think werewolf hearing plus his now puppy hearing is making everything a ton for a hell louder"

Allison spoke up "we need to get him to deatons he is the only one who might know how to turn him back."

 **Authors notes: this story was fun to write let me know if I should make another chapter or leave it thanks for reading !**


End file.
